rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tipping Point
"Tipping Point" is the forty-sixth episode of RWBY and the sixth episode of Volume 4. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on December 10th, 2016 and was released for registered users of the Rooster Teeth site on December 11th, 2016. It was made public on December 17th, 2016. Summary Team RNJR walks along a path and discusses the duration of their trip. They come across an abandoned town which is not marked on their map. Worried, they run into the town in case anyone needs their help but quickly discover that no one is in the town. A sign reveals that the town was known as Oniyuri. Lie Ren tells the rest of the group its origin, revealing that his parents were among the people associated with it and how a single Grimm in particular managed to wipe it out. In Atlas, Weiss Schnee sings at the charity concert. At the after-party, she examines a painting of Beacon Academy that is being auctioned to raise money for Vale. As she looks at it, Henry Marigold walks up and attempts to flirt with her. She becomes annoyed when he tells her he doesn't know what the party is for and orders him to leave. Weiss then overhears a woman tell the other guests that Vale had it coming. Weiss becomes infuriated and yells at the crowd. Jacques Schnee tries to stop her, but she accidentally loses control of her Semblance and summons a white Boarbatusk which rushes to attack the woman. James Ironwood shoots it down before it can harm her. However, he refuses when the woman demands that he arrest Weiss, stating that she "is the only one making any sense" before leaving the building. As RNJR makes their way through the town, Tyrian attacks, and he tells them that he only wants to capture Ruby. However, the rest of the team refuse to let him do so. They fight, but RNJR is clearly outmatched by Tyrian, who is revealed to be a scorpion Faunus. As he is about to strike Ruby with his tail, Qrow Branwen arrives and blocks the strike with his sword, revealing his presence to Ruby and the rest of Team RNJR. Transcript }} Characters *Trophy Wife *Husband *James Ironwood *Tyrian Callows *Qrow Branwen }} Trivia *The music used during Team RNJR's stay in Oniyuri is called "The Gang is All Like... OMG, it's Oniyuri". Composer Alex Abraham had released the track on his Soundcloud. *Two co-founders of Team Four Star, a group that abridges anime, are voice actors in the episode. The Angry Businessman is voiced by Nick Landis, also known as Lanipator, and the Businessman is voiced by Scott Frerichs, also known as KaiserNeko. See Also *Battle Pages **Team RNJR and Qrow vs. Tyrian *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V4 06 00008.png|RNJR arrives at Oniyuri. V4 06 00015.png|Weiss singing at Vale charity concert. V4 06 00021.png|Vale charity event in Atlas. V4 06 00029.png|Weiss accidently uses her semblance. V4 06 00031.png|The Boarbatusk summoned by Weiss attacks the party guests. V4 06 00040.png|RNJR vs Tyrian V4 06 00049.png|Nora attempts to attack Tyrian. V4 06 00051.png|Tyrian revealed to be a Faunus V4 06 00054.png|Qrow in his crow form tries catch up to RNJR. V4 06 00055.png|Ruby's Aura shimmers V4 06 00059.png|Tyrian prepares to deliver the finishing blow to Ruby. V4 06 00062.png|Qrow saves Ruby from Tyrian's attack. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 4